


Little scenarios that make me feel lonely

by SleepDeprivedWillow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedWillow/pseuds/SleepDeprivedWillow
Summary: When listening to a song, or watching a movie, our brain can come up with thousands of ideas to use.And to my luck, my brain only comes up with the shitty stuff,  so please try to enjoy.
Relationships: Reader/Other(s)





	Little scenarios that make me feel lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this chaotic masterpiece, little big planet is my favorite game and It has such a calming soundtrack. Why not bond with someone over it?

The wirring of the old PlayStation fills the room with a sertain nostalgia that was hard to place. Each little click and hiss of the contraption brought a small tug of a smile to your face.

You glanced over at the person beside you, they were exceptionally perfect in every way. The way they glided their hands across the walls when they were nervous, and how sometimes they would sit outside and watch the stars 'till the sun came up.

You looked at their hand, nearly working up the courage to hold it, not letting anything harm their fragile body.

The playstaion loudly beeded, making them pick up the controller, ready to play. But at the same time, ruining your chance to hold them.

Letting out a deep sigh, you selected the icon, letting the narrorator do its thing while you both waited.

They tapped on your shoulder, just the sheer contact made you light-headed.

"Want to get icecream after this?" They asked, using that angelic voice that you always could seek comfort in.

"Yeah, I'm down for whatever you want to do." 

They fistbumped the air, making a few giggles escape you mouth.

As the hours passed, you couldn't help but feel more and more anxious. They were so close to you, but also so very far.

Finally you just tossed the controller down, drawing their confused attention.

 _fuck it_

You launched into their arms, them being royally startled as their own controller was tossed away.

"Are you okay?" 

You nodded yes and held onto them tighter, slowly the feeling of their arms wrapping around your body made you nearly cry.

_"I love you so fucking much."_

"Is that what this is about?!" They began laughing, you shot up out of their grasp, confused and slightly scared.

"Oh you sweet, sweet human. I thought this was a date!" They stopped to hold your hand, shooting you a small smile. "I love you too." 

You yelped as they pulled you back into a hug, the smile on their face made any previous anxiety just melt away.

A few calm seconds later and the game decided to interupt with the pause screen blaring music at the both of you.

They stood up and stretched. "How about that icecream?" 

You smiled and grabbed their outstretched hand. "That sounds amazing."


End file.
